As one of the methods for backup processing in the field of storage, volume replication between storage system chassis is known as remote copy.
Recently, in the field of storage, the importance of backup processing continues to increase. On the other hand, in relation to the storage system operation, the demand for operation as a multi-platform on which both open and mainframe volumes can be used is growing.
For example, what is operated on a large scale in financial institutions such as ATMs is a mainframe host whose performance is better than an open host. In comparison, in a configuration targeting PC environments such as the internet banking service, an open host is generally used since the open OS is standard.
Meanwhile, in order to send data processed on the ATM to the user through the internet banking service, the data on the mainframe format must be once converted into the open format.
As for this format conversion processing, the open host entails a problem that the data synchronized with the ATM processing cannot be displayed on the internet banking service, and also faces a problem that the conversion operation is troublesome. Therefore, the backup system capable of maintaining the consistency between the open and mainframe systems is becoming necessary.
As this type of system, for example, the synchronous remote copy system described in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2008-33704 is known. This remote copy system causes the volume pairs used by the open host and the volume pairs used by the mainframe host to coexist in the same volume copy group set between a primary storage system and a secondary storage system, and, if a failure occurs in the remote replication between the primary storage and the secondary storage, concurrently suspends the remote replication for all the multiple volume pairs existing in the copy group so that the replication data whose temporal consistency was maintained is ensured.